my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodlad
is the Quirk of Adam Eustorgio. Description Through jumpstarting the blood inside his body and prompting it to "regenerate", basically making his body think bloodloss is occuring and inducing mitosis, Adam generates certain quantities of blood into his body, requiring the old blood to be expelled, as it isn't actual regeneration. He dubs it the "Mirror Blood". For that, he must actually get actually hurt, no matter how deep the wound, so that it can leave. This means he takes out the old blood, which he will manipulate, and replaces it with the newly "regenerated" one. However, the deeper the wound, the faster it is to activate this ability, the whole process taking, at maximum, a bit more than ten seconds. Adam can mirror from a few droplets to the full amount of blood in his body, blood that, regardless of amount, asks for an immense focus. This mirror blood can freely flow in a radius of one and half meters with Adam at its center, tied into his body by the opening of his wound. With it tied into his very body, he can control the bloody extension through sheer will alone, making it take a myriad of non-complex shapes and move in certain patterns. Some of the movement done by the mirrored blood reflects back into Adam's actual blood, creating a mess within his body and, thus, difficulting his bodily motions. Therefore, this requires him to stop most of his normal movements, should he want to focus in using the quirk. If the blood somehow is disconnected from itself, as in, it is cut in half, the portion that is not tied to the wound will dissipate, requiring Adam to generate more blood. The blood won't come out if any wound or passageaway is closed off, something that may result in bloodclots. In contrast, recklessly pulling out blood could also damage him even more, demanding him to constantly manage it. Much like stated before, performing intricate and fast movements will result in Adam himself feeling certain effects, from dizziness to fully stopping his body from moving. If he further presses it on by moving while doing much action, Adam's body may actually shut down, resulting in a state close to death. Furthermore, since he is inducing mitosis quite often, Adam will hit a limit after extreme usage and be unable to replace any more blood. Techniques * : Some of Bloodlad's most basic applications come in the form of this technique, that is also made into Adam's main form of attacking. Once the blood is out and moving from any wound of his, he commands it to take on a variety of forms, some of which have a tentacle as a base. At the tip, Adam forms dynamic shapes such as hands, legs, tails, wings, amongst many others, or things more akin to objects, such as simple blades, hammers. Forming these takes some seconds, the time rising the more complex they are. Though the range of his blood lays not far from his being, Adam still finds ways to take the most advantage of any blood form, be it as a sneak attack or even to grab something which he physically can't. Since the range is not limited to outside his body, Adam can also encase parts of his body in these blood constructs, allowing for a more direct approach when it comes to certain situations. * : Adam's deadliest and last resort super move, a technique that requires him to stop all his movement and spread the mirror blood up until the limits of his reach. Through doing that, he will command the blood to move absurdly fast in a spinning manner, creating a sphere of semi-transparent blood around his figure. However, as it continues to spin, the blood gets fast to a point where it will seem as if it vanished, at least for the naked eye, and produce a barely audible sound. This fast movement makes it sharp enough to cut the air itself, increasing the overall pressure of the area around, and most things that come into direct contact with it, including the ground Adam stands on. Once something or someone gets struck, it is already quite hard to avoid the next few attacks, all of which come instantly in the form of rotating blades. Howsoever, the extreme power and concentration used for this supermove also mean that Adam is to remain almost absolutely immobile, least it is abruptly stopped by his own minor movements. Even then, Adam can sacrifice some of its power if he wishes to move around, although limitedly. Gallery BLFew.jpg|Droplets of mirror blood focused. BLAttack.jpg|"Bloodhelp" given a form. BLInvCl.jpg|"Bloodcloud" as a fast projection. Trivia *The quirk's name references how a copy of Adam's blood is copied, thus making a "Lad of Blood". Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:My Hero World